Encontro Escaldante
by Marta Kensi Deeks
Summary: Por vezes, os desejos que parecem impossíveis concretizam-se da forma mais inesperada. Bella só ia à Festa de Final de Curso.


Encontro Escaldante

Resumo da fic: por vezes, os desejos que parecem impossíveis concretizam-se da forma mais inesperada. Bella só ia à Festa de Final de Curso.

- Diz-me, passa-se alguma coisa entre ti e o Edward?

Bella tentou disfarçar a atrapalhação que sentiu nesse momento. Era assim sempre que se tocava no nome de Edward. Porém, foi com sinceridade que respondeu…

- Não, não se passa nada. Porquê?

- É que, no outro dia, dei com ele a olhar para ti de uma maneira… Como sei que ti tens essa paixão maluca por ele…

Era verdade. Porém, nunca se deixara iludir com a ideia que, da parte dele, existia algo mais. No primeiro dia de aulas na universidade, ele chegara atrasado. O lugar ao seu lado estava vago e, por acaso, ele ocupou-o. Laçou-lhe um sorriso simpático e divertiu-a o tempo todo com os comentários divertidos que fazia sobre o professor. Era óbvio que simpatizara com ela. Todavia, Bella não tinha ilusões – estava longe de ser uma "brasa". Com estatura mediano, corpo magro, cujas curvas escondia por detrás de roupas largas, e um rosto que, apesar de bonito, ficava oculto pelos óculos, era geralmente preterida a favor de raparigas mais vistosas. Com Edward não foi excepção. Apesar de se terem tornado amigos e fazerem parte do mesmo grupo, não tardou muito a arranjar namorada ou várias.

Bella era "a amiga" e, ao longo dos seis anos em que o conhecera, nunca ousara sonnar com algo mais. A pergunta da amiga surpreendera-a. Edward a olhar para ela de uma forma especial?

- Ontem, na festa de anos da Alice. Não sei se reparaste, mas estavas muito bonita e foram vários os rapazes que me vieram perguntar quem eras.

Bella riu-se. Era mais uma das fantasias da amiga, que nunca desistira de vê-la unida a Edward. Quanto ao facto de estar bonita, era verdade que tinha decidido que chegara a altura de dar um pouco mais de atenção a si mesma. Vestir umas roupas mais giras, deixar os óculos, cortar o cabelo. Os amigos ficaram surpresos quando a viram chegar à festa com um visual novo. Edward reagiu como todos eles. Só isso. Agora, preparavam-se para a festa de final de curso. Bella usava um vestido azul que lhe realçava a cor da pele. Quando chegaram à festa, Edward puxou-a para junto de si.

- Estás tão gira hoje que tenho de ficar de olho em ti, não vá algum espertinho aproveitar-se.

Um pouco desgostosa com aquela atitude paternalista, afastou-se para a pista. Começou a dançar e não tardou nada que um rapaz tentasse entabular conversa. Um minuto depois, sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

- Ele está a incomodar-te?

Era Edward. Bella limitou-se a sorrir e ele ficou ao pé de si. Dançaram durante muito tempo. Nada que não tivessem feito antes, mas agora era diferente. Seria o brilho no olhar de Edward? Passado algum tempo, ele puxou-a pela mão e levou-a para um recanto sossegado.

- Depois de amanhã terminamos o curso?

Bella acenou com a cabeça com tristeza, mas Edward continuou…

- Foi bom ter-te conhecido. Só tenho pena de ter compreendido isso tarde demais. Fui uma besta contigo, não fui?

Bella estava estupefacta. Olhava para ele incrédula. Do que é que ele estava a falar? Edward porém, segurando-lhe na mão, parecia disposto a continuar.

- Sempre soube que estavas apaixonada por mim e, mesmo assim, porque queria ser teu amigo, contava-te todos os meus casos com outras mulheres. Agora, tenho medo que seja tarde demais…

- Tarde demais para quê? – perguntou Bella.

- Para estar contigo.

A segui o silêncio. Bella viu o rosto de Edward aproximar-se. "Ele vai beijar-me", pensou incrédula. Como num sonho, sentiu os lábios do amigo a pousarem nos seus, quase a medo.

- Vamos sair daqui – pediu-lhe Bella.

De mãos dadas abandonaram a festa.

- Para onde queres ir? – perguntou Edward, com um sorriso como Bella nunca lhe vira.

- Qualquer lado onde possamos estar sozinhos.

Ele conduziu-a até um hotel junto ao mar. Antes de sair do carro, observou-a preocupado: "Seria isto que ela queria?" Bella não hesitou e abriu a porta. O quarto era lindo, com vista para o mar. Edward parecia subitamente uma criança, tímida, no meio do quarto. Foi ela quem se aproximou e começou a beijá-lo.

- Como posso ter sido tão parvo e lutar contra este sentimento? – sussurrou-lhe Edward ao ouvido. Despiram-se e beijaram-se devagar, desfrutando daquela descoberta como a coisa mais preciosa do universo. Edward tocou-lhe nas curvas do corpo, inspirando o perfume daquela pele macia com quase adoração. Cobriu-a com beijos, desde os pés pequenos até aos dedos das mãos. Debruçou-se sobre os seios com ternura e voracidade, trincando-os como maçãs maduras, e entrou nela com o pénis pujante de vida, fazendo estremecer cada célula do corpo.

Amaram-se durante muito tempo, seguindo o ritmo das ondas, e ficaram acordados até de madrugada, demasiado apaixonados para deixarem de trocar palavras e beijos.

- Vais ficar comigo, não vais? – Edward disse por fim, quando o sol nasceu.

Havia medo nas suas palavras. Ele, o conquistador, estava subitamente frágil naquela cama.

Porém não havia outro local no mundo onde Bella desejasse estar.

Olá a todos.

Aqui estou eu com esta short fic,

Espero que tenham apreciado o amor que foi demonstrado aqui entre a Bella e o Edward.

Deixem os vosso comentários.

Beijinhos e até a uma próxima fic.


End file.
